The Asbo Six
by SineadJones
Summary: Control was the one thing that Sinead O'hara lacked in her life. From the moment she was born right to the moment where she got sentenced 200 hours of Community service. And just like how she had no control over the fact that she got struck by lightning, killed her probation worker and gained a new power, she can't seem to shut up that Irish twat with the curly hair.
1. Chapter 1

Orange. Out of all the colours under the fucking rainbow it had to be orange. I hated the color orange for multiple reasons, one reason is that it's a fucking horrible color. Secondly, because it hurt my eyes. Thirdly, because it clashed with my hair, deep red and orange? Not a good mix. Fourthly, because I hate oranges, haven't had a single orange since the day I had a glass of orange juice and ended up chundering that night and all that came out was orange juice. Fifthly was because it was a bright color that assaulted my eyes. Wait, did I say that already?

Growling I slipped off my clothes and reluctantly pulled up the jumpsuit, slipping my arm in between the sleeve holes. As I zipped it up I turned to the mirror to see a girl checking herself out in the mirror. She had caramel colored skin and uncontrollable curly hair, pouty, gloss stained lips and a body that pretty much any girl or guy would die for. Basically she was beautiful. The zip to her jumpsuit was low enough to give the world a good view of her tits and around the waist where it was supposed to be baggy was tightened by a black belt. I looked at me in comparison, even with a belt around my waist I still looked nowhere as good as she. And having my zip that low would just be pathetic with my b-size. I didn't particular care anyway. I placed in my earrings, the right ear had just a golden cross and so did the left ear but attatched to the golden cross on the left was a chain that went up to the top of my ear where there was a golden hoop placed around there as well, it wasn't pierced at the top though so I could take it off whenever I pleased.

As I rolled my sleeves up I caught a glimpse of the other girl who was tightening her ponytail. I winced slightly, surely that was going to give her some type of brain hemeradge. The only way to describe her really was your typical, every day chav. Losing interest in slut and chav rapidly I slipped on my black, leather Doc Martins, fixed my messy bun and left to go outside. 200 hours of picking up litter and helping old people cross the road, this is going to be eventful.

The probation worker truly did chat some spectacular bollocks, I wondered how many times he had repeated those lines and to how many people. Did he spend time repeating them to his reflection in the mirror before he left to go here? I hoped he didn't have any expectations because it really didn't look like he was going to get anywhere with these lot. I leaned against the railing behind me with one foot resting on it as well and picked at my sparkly nail varnish as the probation worker continued to inform us about how community service was going to really help out or some crap like that, I tried to resist a yawn. 'There are some people out there who think you are scum, this is your chance to prove to them that you are not.'

'Yes, but what if they're right?' Quipped up a pronounced Irish accent. I turned my head to see a boy with dark, brown, curly hair. He placed a hand on another guy's shoulder who had this stupid cap on his head, 'I mean no offence, but I'm thinking that some people are just born criminals.' He said gesturing toward wannabe oh so subtly. Oh fucking great, here we go.

'You looking to get stabbed?' Snapped back the wannabe.

'You see my point there?!' Ireland retorted to the probation worker who raised his eyebrow and sighed exasperated. Then the phone rang and slut answered it, 'Hey.'

'It doesn't matter what you've done in the past-' the probation worker made an attempt to continue but slut was still chatting over the phone, 'Hey! Excuse me! I'm still talking.'

'What?' She retorted, 'I thought you finished.'

'Do you see my lips still moving?' He asked rhetorically, 'That means I'm still talking.'

'Yeah but you could be laughing or chewing.' Said Ireland.

'Or you know having some type of spasm with your mouth, that's quite common at your age. More people then you realize get them in their late 50's don't worry.' I piped in seeing my opportunity. Ireland gave me an approving grin. I know the guy probably didn't deserve it but I didn't deserve to be here so if everyone else was going to be a prat then I might as well join in and make these 200 hours as entertaining as possible.

'No that's my probation worker.' Slut clued-up the person on the other end of the receiver, 'Yeah, right dick.' She snickered, I turned my attention to the probation worker, I could see him putting pressure on the back of his molars as he clenched his jaw in frustration.

'Don't be disgusting.' She continued saying to the other receiver.

'I'm 42.' He seethed to me before turning back to slut, 'End the call! Hang up!' The probation worker demanded. Reluctantly she said something to her friend before hanging up and stuffing the phone back into her pocket, giving him a filthy look. Meanwhile Ireland nicknamed this guy weird kid, I glanced over to he was aiming the name at and it was rather fitting, before blowing a kiss at Wannabe who threatened to shit down his neck. I crooked my necks specifically just to give Wannabe a look of disgust.

'I shouldn't even be here.' Usain, or who now that I gave him another glance turned out to be Curtin Donnovan, complained.

'Join the fucking club.' I responded as I folded my arms and smiled sarcastically.

'Look we need to work as a team here!' The probation worker attempted again before snapping his attention over to Ireland and gangster who looked like as if they were about to get into a rather entertaining fight. 'Hey! Cut it out!' He was now in between them blocking Wannabe from punching Ireland in that arrogant face of his, of course Ireland just continued to mock him furthermore.

'Can I move to a different group?' Usain interjected, 'This ain't going to work for me.'

'Er, wot make ya fink dat you're better than os?' Demanded a voice that could only belong to one voice here, chav.

'What type of accent is that?' Ireland turned his attention away from ganster long enough to ask.

'It that for real?' Asked Usain.

'Er, if ya tryin' to say somfink then ya.' She replied, pissed.

'That's just a noise.' Ireland said, 'Are we supposed to understand her?' He asked no one in particular dramatically, fuck sake. They were all already annoying me.

'Do ya understand that?' She demanded giving him the finger, I held back a snicker but went for a smirk instead.

Ireland placed an arm over gangsters shoulder and grinned, 'I think she likes me.'

Eventually the Probation worker gave up and just sent us off to do our hours by handing us a paintbrush and a tin of paint each. He instructed us to paint the benches, this wasn't actually too bad for. I always found painting fun, even if it was painting white one a park bench. I took a bench with Ireland and Chav, who introduced themselves Nathan and Kelly, me and her on the back and him on the front.

We were there for about the space of 5 minutes and I was trying my best to not get paint on my docs when gangster or formally known as Gary stood up and spat, 'Ah man there's paint on my cap! This is bullshit!' before kicking a tin of paint and pissing off somewhere. I just rolled my eyes.

Nathan stood up and looked at Kelly, 'So I'm guessing shoplifting?'

'Don't act like ya know me cos ya don't.'

'I'm just making conversation.' Nathan replied to the three of us, 'This is our chance to network with young offenders! We should be swapping tips, brain storming! Come on, what did you do?'

Kelly seemed a bit hesitant at first but then sighed, 'This girl called me a slag so I got into a fight.' She declared but didn't make eye contact with him and focused her gaze on the bench.

'Was this on The Jeremy Kyle Show?' He asked, I couldn't tell if whether or not he was taking the piss.

'No, it was Argos.' She replied.

'Oh Argos,' Nathan ehoed, 'You know what you should've done? You should've gotten one of those little pen and jabbed her in the eye!' He said, demonstrating the action on thin air. He then turned his attention to me, 'What about you? Did you get into a fight too? It would explain as to why your hair is like that.' He gestured towards my hair with his paintbrush, flicking some paint in the process. Luckily I managed to dodge it in time.

'Oh funny, I hadn't heard that one before.' I said sarcastically, 'My hairs like this cos I dyed it you prick.'

'Why would you dye your hair the same colour as your period?' He asked, earning a few laughs from the group. I just followed Kelly's lead from earlier and gave him the finger, prick.

Nathan then decided to turn his attention to his next victim, Simon. Or weird boy as Nathan not christened him. 'What about you weird kid? Don't take this the wrong way or anything but you look like a pantysniffer.' He decided as he mimed himself sniffing a pair of knickers.

'How is he not supposed to take that the wrong way you twat?' I bit. Nathan turned to me quickly and gave me a funny look before turning back to Simon. Now that I looked at him again, Simon seemed familiar.

'I'm not a pantysniffer!' Simon bit quietly that we had to strain our ears to hear him, 'I'm not a pervert!'

This was when Nathan started making some weird grunting noises, bring his paintbrush down to his crotch and making it looked like he was wanking off whilst slowly edging closer to Simon and making odd grunting noises. I suspected that he was doing it to scare an answer out of him which unfortunately worked because Simon raised his voice to a slightly higher volume and declared, 'I tried to burn someone's house down.' Well, I wasn't expecting that.

'Fuuu-' Nathan exclaimed stopping mid 'wank' as his voice reached a high pitch, I could barely hear the last to letters of the word.

'Wot about you?' Kelly asked, 'Wot did you do?'

'Me?' Nathan replied, 'I was done for nickin' some pic 'n' mix.'

'Bullshit.' I sang earning me a small snicker from Kelly, Alysha and Curtis.

'Ya that bollocks!' She declared.

Nathan opened his mouth but he was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound coming from the sky, I looked up to see the sky flicker with light as the clouds turned a foul grey colour. That's when Tony decided to make it his cue to enter.

'How did this happen?' He demanded pointing at the massive splatter of paint now embedded onto the ground, 'You've been here painting benches, how can you possibly screw up? You tell me, I 'aven't got a clue.' All of a sudden that massive rumbling noise arrived again but along with a massive chunk of white solid ice I think that fell out the sky landing on a car.

'That's my car!' We all gaped at the car not sure whether or not we should be horrified or amused.

'Classic!' Nathan laughed, that's when another boulder landed by Kelly and I, multiple of miniature hailstones shattering beside us.

'Shit!' I muttered looking back up at the sky.

'Okay, so i'm a little bit freaked out now!' Nathan announced.

'What is that?!' Alysha shrieked, I followed her gaze over to the massive black cloud swarming above us.

'I'm no expert but I think that means we're fucked!' I declared. Right then another massive chunk landed beside Simon, figures.

'Okay! Everyone inside now!' He yelled, 'Move!' He shouted once again, I glanced over at Simon who was fucking videoing it. Grabbing his arm I pulled him with me.

'Move you idiot!' By now massive hailstones were falling from all over the sky, shattering into the ground. We all screamed as we ran, pieces of shattered hailstone shattering around us and water from the lake splashing on us as gigantic pieces of ice landed in them. The adrenalin from fear was coursing through me as I ran.

We arrived at the door, all panting and gasping for air as we waited impatiently for Tony to open the fucking door.

'Come one!' Nathan shouted as Tony stumbled through the keys.

''What is happening?! What is happening?!' Shrieked Alysha.

'I don't know!' I cried hovering my arms over me as a lame attempt to protect myself from the gigantic pieces of hail hurtling towards us.

'Open the door!' We all shouted in unison.

'Come on!' Nathan repeated once again.

'Hurry the fuck up.' Alysha demanded, panic evident in her voice.

'_Don't _speak to me like that.' Tony snapped and turned around to glare at her. I rolled my eyes, there was something wrong with this guy. All of our lives were in total danger all because of _him _and he thought he had the right to pick Alysha up on her language. That's when it happened. One minute I was bitching about our dick of a probation worker, the next I was flying through the air. Something was coursing through my body. It burned. It hurt. It was excruciating. Screams met my ears, they weren't mine though. I wanted to scream out in pain but as soon it was there it was gone and I was lying on the floor trying to make sense of what just happened.

Lightning. I was hit by lightning. I was just fucking struck by lightning. I raised my eyes towards the sky, nothing more was falling from it. We all struggled into some seating position.

'I feel really weird.' Kelly said.

'Same'. I uttered, clasping my hand onto my head.

'That'll be the lightning.' Curtis bit.

'We should be dead.' Simon uttered.

'Always nice to have some optimism.' I muttered sarcastically, directing it towards Simon.

Nathan turned to Tony, 'A little reassurance would be nice! "You look fine" even "You look good" would be nice!'

Tony twitched, as if he was spasming. 'Wanker!'

'Did he just call me a wanker?' Nathan demanded looking shocked.

'Wouldn't be wrong there.' I muttered under my breath so no one could hear me.

'We could've died you dick!' Shouted Alysha.

'Are you okay?' Tony asked going back to himself, I just eyed him suspiciously.

'Are you awrigh'? You actin' like a freak?' Kelly asked.

'Maybe we should call it a day.' He said.

'Yeah, good idea.' Curtis said as we all struggled to our feet.

When we got back to our lockers I got changed out of the jumpsuit and slipped on my pale blue, boyfriend jeans and a jumper. Kelly turned around to Alysha and said, 'Whatcha' say bout me?!'

'I didn't say anything!' Alysha retorted back. I scrunched up my nose at Kelly, what was her problem? Jesus christ, she really was doing a good job of sealing the deal with the label chav.

'An' you! 'Ave you got a problem too?' Kelly demanded turning to me.

'I didn't say anything! Jesus!' I snapped stomping out and heading to the hallway where the boys were waiting.

'What are you waiting for?' I asked, pulling out my ipod and getting it ready.

'The probation worker.' Nathan replied.

I just rolled my eyes and stuck my earphones in as I walked out the building, I was hardly going to wait for him. It looked like the rest followed suit as I caught them all walking out the door from the corner of my eye.

I stuck the key into the door, struggling to push it open but I succeeded in the end. Looking inside, it was the same familiar scene. Empty beer cans, an ashtray that I really needed to clean out, white walls, a carpet that had like 3 different rugs on it just to cover up all the stains the last person left, a sofa and a TV. I really needed to invest in a cleaning lady, or a new flat.


	2. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

As I walked around the entrance I looked up at the wall. Somebody had painted 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.' in big red letters, I raised an eyebrow at it. 'Fucking great.' I muttered under my breath knowing full well that we were going to have to clear this shit up. I joined the rest who were also gawking at it.

'This is a joke.' Curtis announced, 'Did one of you do this?' He accused turning to us. I furrowed my eyebrows.

'Yes Curtis you caught me, I came back to the community center _after _ hours to right some bullshit threat on the wall only to have to clean it up again the next day.' I retorted sarcastically, 'I think it's safe to say that none of us gives enough shits to do this.'

'I'll tell you who it is,' Nathan said, 'It's that banksy prick. There's some kind of hidden meaning behind it.' He enlightened as he brought a roll up to his mouth.

'I think the message is pretty self-explanatory.' I stated.

'Nah.' He decided, 'It's like the monkey policeman with the banana and tesco bag. Hidden meaning.'

'Right, well when you've figured it out let us know.' I bit at his stupidity.

'I think Sinead's right, maybe it does mean that someone wants to kill us.' Simon piped up. I glanced over at him to see that he was nervous about speaking up. Fuck, he really looks familiar. This was going to get on my nerves.

'An' why would anybody want to kill os?' She demanded obviously taken offense by the statement but she never got to hear Simons answer because right then the Probation worker, Tony waltzed up.

'Can you see this?' Curtis enquired, 'Taking the piss.' He bit.

'It's horrible isn't it? All this anti-sociable behavior.' He countered sarcastically, I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

'Is he making a dig at us?' Nathan requested, slightly surprised. Just then Alysha's phone rang and she answered it once again, talking to her friends.

'No, no no!' Tony snapped, 'Give me your phone.' He demanded, reluctantly she handed it over but made sure to take a picture of him first and snickered as she placed it in the pot. He went to us one by one demanding our phone, I sighed and handed it to him making sure to glare at Alysha as I did so. Then he got to Nathan.

'I'm waiting for a phone call from my mum.' He resisted but Tony just snatched it out of his hand, 'Fine, leave a message then.' He muttered, clearly frustrated. After that Tony just ordered us to get change into our jumpsuits and clean the graffiti. I was ¾ of the way through the K when Kelly spoke.

'Ya know after the storm, did any o' ya feel weird?' She asked, I glanced at her slightly only paying semi attention. The only thing that storm gave me was a fucking headache.

'I did!' Nathan declared causing all of us to look at him, 'I had a weird tingling sensation in my anus!' I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the scrubbing dunking the sponge into the water another time.

'Did ya feel weird?' Kelly persisted turning to Weird kid - Simon. He looked like he wanted to tell her something.

'You mean you don't want to hear about my anus?' Nathan continued in the background, we all ignored him.

'Yesterday, something happened to me.' He stammered.

'What? Did you pop your cherry? Well done weird kid!' Nathan jeered, I glared at him before returning my gaze back to Simon.

Simon then hesitated and turned back to scrubbing earning an aggravated sigh from Kelly. I was rather annoyed as well as I was slightly curious as to what Simon was going to say. I then heard Nathan pull his gaze away from Kelly and laugh to himself, shaking his head.

All of a sudden Nathan collided into me causing me to collide into Curtis.

'Ow!'

'Shit!'

'Fuck.'

I glanced up to see the cause of that collision only to see Kelly walking away in a strop. I regained my balance and rolled my eyes at her behavior.

Eventually we all decided that we deserved a break. Tony hadn't returned to tell us off so like hell was I going to waste my time cleaning up someone else's mess. Most of us was in the hall room, Kelly was still sulking, Gary was MIA and Alysha wandered off, probably to do her makeup. Which left Nathan, Curtis, Simon and me. They were all talking over the pool table whilst I was resting against the chair drawing in my sketchbook, I was drawing nothing interesting. Just a few doodles really. I could over hear Nathan talking, he said, 'I have to say, it's a shame women don't commit more crime. We did get lucky though.'

'How's that?' Curtis asked as if he was obliged to, he didn't really seem interested though.

'We've got three girls and three boys. Perfect division. Which also works out for you weird kid because I don't see it happening any other way. It would be nice if there were more girls though I was hoping for more of group scenario. Not that either of you would be invited.' Nathan stated, referring to Curtis and Simon.

'You do realize I'm right here don't you?' I asked, slightly pissed at their current conversation. What does he think women are? Objects? Fucking prick.

'Men talking here sweetheart.' He said waving me off.

'There used to be four of us.' Simon mumbled.

'Ooh, that's too bad then. I'm not being funny but I think out of all of us you drew the short straw.' He said patting him on the shoulder, 'I'm talking about getting laid! A bunch of young offenders doing mindless shit all day, it's gonna happen! It's biology! Or physics… So come on how are we going to do this? How are we going to work this out?'

'You have got to be kidding me.' I muttered under my breath.

'I've got to say, the girl with the frizzy hair? I can't see me and her getting on it.' Nathan exclaimed.

'Why? Cos she's beautiful?' Curtis returned.

'No because she looks too high maintenance. Too much work. I'd have to take really good care of her. But that one over there-' Nathan said, gesturing towards me and clicking his finger as an attempt to remember my name.

'Sinead.' Simon filled in for him, I smiled at him slightly.

'Right, Red.' I blinked at my new nickname. 'She may be sarcastic and rather aggressive but I can see me and her getting it on for hours but on the other hand the other girl-' Nathan paused in another attempt of trying to remember a girl's name.

'Kelly.' Simon filled in.

'Right, her! On the other hand she has got huge knockers and I can't see it taking a lot for her. A few Bacardi Breezes and she's good to go, probably more than a few for me but hey! Who's counting?'

'And do they get a say in this?' Curtis commented.

'Evidently not.' I muttered.

'So deal?' Nathan spat in his hand and gestured it to Curtis, he looked at him as if he was mad.

'No.' He put bluntly.

'Well fine, more for me. But when I'm shagging all three of them and you're all on your own with your empty box of tissues who's going to be laughing? Me!'

'Or how about you go fuck yourself?' I suggested sarcastically. Nathan just grinned and winked.

'I already do, 3 times a day! Every morning, lunch and afternoon!' He declared.

'Well that's good cos I definitely ain't.' I informed him and got up to leave.

'She must be delud-' Was the last thing I heard as the door slammed shut behind me. After collecting my chocolate milkshake from the vending machine I realized that Alysha was there, packing away her makeup. I mean, I wore makeup too but I usually just applied it once and didn't bother with it again for the rest of the day and I only wore mascara and foundation, liquid eyeliner if I was putting in the effort, but I just really didn't see the need to apply it on every few hours. When Alysha finally realized my presence she just nodded in acknowledgment as I went to sit down and I did the same. Shortly after the boys joined us again. Only then did Alysha start to perk up again.

After a few mind numbing minutes Alysha turned to Curtis and started blabbering on about how he spoke at her sixth form or some shit like that.

'I heard that you were dealing crack.' Alysha said

'Nah, I read in the newspaper that it was steroids.' Nathan corrected her.

'I'm not a cheat! Everything in the papers was bullshit.' And then he explained how he got done for only having a tiny bit of coke on him. He said that if he was anybody else he wouldn't of gotten this sentence but because of his profile he got a harsh sentence to 'send out a message'.

Of course that's where Nathan decided to be a prat, 'You let yourself down.'

'Please be quiet Nathan, just because you have the ability to speak doesn't mean that you should.' He just ignored me though.

'You let let the kids down,' He continued with a sly smile causing Alysha to laugh, 'You let your parents down!'

Nathan obviously crossed a line because all of a sudden there was a slight explosion from Curtis and all of his advances were on Nathan. 'Shut the fuck up!' He growled, 'All I ever did was train! You know nothing! I shouldn't even fucking be here!' He snapped, holding Nathan from the collar of his jumpsuit.

'You can't hit someone in a wheelchair!' Nathan exclaimed, laughing lightly.

'I'm pretty sure you can if they're being a monumental dick'ead.' I declared decisively.

'I shouldn't even be here, it's not fair!' Curtis bit. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

'Life isn't fucking fair.' I muttered under my breath, earning me a funny look from Nathan and Simon. An awkward silence hung in the air until Alysha spoke up.

'Do you want to know what I got done for?'

'No.' We all replied but she continued on with her story anyway, it started off with some party and something about a girl called Ella and Chloe and some boy cheating, none of them really seemed interested. If anything they seemed bored until she got to the part where the police car stopped her and asked her for a Breathalyzer test. 'So then I was like, _"Do I suck or blow?"_.' She smirked before taking the bottle to her lips and then started to preform a blowjob on it. The boy's expression immediately changed and they soon seemed pretty interested. I turned my attention to the boys properly, I didn't need to see how a blowjob was meant to be performed I already knew pretty damn well, they looked shocked slightly and hot and bothered but what was mostly stood out for me was how Nathan crossed his legs. I laughed, I couldn't help myself. Alysha shot me a glare, 'Now I don't know if he's gay or something but next thing he's telling me I'm four times over the limit.'

'Maybe you should've gone one step further and tested it out on him that would guarantee you an out.' I replied sarcastically.

She just shot me a filthy look and turned to me, 'What about you? What did you do?'

'Me? I got done for causing bodily harm and infliction on a guy.' I said.

'What did you do to the guy?' Nathan asked.

'Kicked him in the balls so hard he is now unable to conceive.' I stated bluntly not going into detail which resulted in all the guys crossing their legs in some awkward position and placing their hand over their crotch as if it was going to protect them.

'Remind me to never get on your bad side Red.' He said.

'You're already half way there.' I winked. Nathan looked like he was about to reply when there was a loud crashing sound, we all turned our head to see a very panicked and scared looking Kelly falling to the floor.

'Nice entrance!' Declared Nathan.

'E's going to kill us!' She declared.

'What?' I asked, completely and utterly confused.

'The probation worker! 'E attacked me! He's going to kill us!'

'Are you high or something?' Alysha asked.

'No! I'm being serious! It was the storm! It did somefink to me! I can 'ear these voices in my 'ead It's like I can hear what people are finking!' She cried desperately.

'Have you been sniffing glue?' Alysha reverted.

'No I'm telling the truth!' She cried manically. 'Why are you in a wheelchair?' She asked looking down at Nathan. 'It was the storm!' He declared, causing her to look shocked, 'The tingling sensation in my anus went down to my leg and now I can't walk!'

'I'm being serious!' She cried once again.

'The storm, it did something to me too' We all turned to face Simon who spoke up, 'earlier, in the changing rooms, I turned invisible.' He uttered. I looked at him as if he was mad.

'Uh, I think we'd notice if you just vanished.' Stated Alysha.

'You didn't! I turned invisible, I was standing right in front of you and you couldn't hear or see me.'

'She can read minds and you can turn invisible?' Curtis laughed, 'Yeah, that seems likely.'

'Alright then,' Said Nathan wheeling over to him, 'Turn invisible.'

'I don't know how too.' He mumbled, 'I'll try.' Then he did this weird shaking thin but nothing happened, I could still see him.

'You're invisible!' Declared Nathan.

'Can't you see me?' Simon asked waving his hand in front of him. Then Nathan picked up my bottle that Alysha violated and chucked it at him.

'Nope, you've completely vanished.' Nathan mocked turning his wheelchair around, heading towards outside. But Kelly blocked him placing her hands on 'his' wheelchair.

Nathan looked as if he was about to get up and leave but Kelly got in his way, 'Don't go out there! He's going to kill you!'

'Alright, what am I thinking then?' He tested her, folding his arms smugly.

'What?' She demanded angrily, 'you think this is bullshit?!'

'Of course I think this is bullshit, it doesn't take a mind reader to figure that out.' Nathan said getting up from his chair.

'Stop!' Yelled Curtis, 'She's telling the truth!'

'What?' I asked confused, 'How do you know?'

'It already happened once! You were standing right there and the probation worker, he killed you! And then it was like everything stopped and reversed!'

'What?' Alysha mocked, 'You can turn back time?' She didn't sound at all convinced.

'Don't go out there!' _Fuck sake, I'm doing community service with a bunch of wackjobs._

'What do you mean we're wackjobs?!' Kelly shouted angrily. Fuck, she was telling the truth! I opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish lost for words as Nathan opened the door but slammed it shut immediately after and locking it.

'She's telling the truth! Run!' He yelped, we all got up to our feed crowding together as we watched Tony's figure from behind the door slam at it, the crashing sound echoing the hallways.

'The graffiti,' Simon announced, 'It was Tony!'

'I knew there was a hidden meaning!' Nathan stated as the crashing sound continued.

'He's going to fucking kill us! What is hiding behind that?' I turned my head to face him.

'Maybe not then.' He said meekly. The crashing stopped and Tony's figure was gone.

'We need to call someone.' A voice said.

'We can't! He took our phones!'

'You idiot!' Alysha shouted at Kelly, 'Why didn't you go get help?!' She was pissed.

'I came back to save you! I could've left ye all but I didn't!' Kelly returned defensively.

'Uh, whatever you chav.' Alysha bit.

'Call me chav one more time and I'll kick you in the cunt so hard that your mum will feel it!' Kelly threatened Alysha, I noticed how she took a bit taken back by that comment and even a little scared.

'Her mum will feel it?' Nathan echoed, 'How does that work?'

'Look I came back to save ya when I could've just left ya all. I'm sick of all of ya judgin' me all the time!'

'Where has he gone?' I asked bringing everyone's attention back to the current issue.

'Maybe he's gone to find another way in.' Simon articulated.

'Well I'm not going to wait around for him.' Alysha declared decisively turning her heal so she could leave, 'I'm leaving.'

'Yeah, through the back.' Nathan piped in. We didn't waste any time and quickened the pace of our legs, running towards the back entrance. I could feel my heart banging mercilessly against my ribcage. We were nearly there when I suddenly lost control of my balance, my feet sliding along the floor. Luckily though I grabbed onto Kelly so I didn't fall over but instead Nathan did.

Nathan looked like he was going to make a comment but stopped as he and everyone else realized what it was he slipped on. He scrambled to his feet, 'What the fuck?!' He cried. 'Jesus Christ! Get it off of me!' He flailed about.

'Is that… Is that blood?' I queried, my body going cold with fear. Our eyes followed the trail of blood, its destination was inside the locker. Reluctantly Simon opened the locker door, my breath caught in my throat at the sight. Poor Gary was in there, lying lifeless and dismantled with blood pouring out of him.

'I did wondered what happened to him.' Nathan said meekly.

'He's going to kill us.' Alysha affirmed, trying to resist the tears that were threatening her eyes.

'Come here, don't look at that.' Curtis soothed as he went to grab Alysha. As soon has his hand made contact with her skins his whole demeanor changed. 'Oh my god you're so beautiful I've got to have sex with you right now, c'mon let's do it raw.' I stared at Curtis in disgust as Alysha tried to struggle away from him, finally she managed to break free.

'What?' Curtis asked clueless, Alysha went to slap him but when he tried to stop her the same thing happened again. 'What? What did I do?'

'Er you were tryin' to shag her.' Kelly informed him.

'And you were getting your chap out.' Nathan pointed out causing Curtis to zip up his trousers straight away, Curtis looked at Alysha desperately.

'What's going on?!'

'It happened when you touched him.' Simon observed. Alysha tested out the theory and placed her hand on Simon's neck.

'I want to rip your clothes off and piss on your tits.' He said aggressively.

Alysha ripped her hand away, 'What is happening to me?!' She cried desperately.

It was then that Tony burst through the door with a metal pole, our body finally caught up with our brains and we ran. Or they ran and I fucking slipped and fell on the blood. I didn't have an time to get up because Tony was heading towards me at full speed, I shielded myself with my arms and hands and closed my eyes as I mentally braced for the pain but after about 5 seconds still nothing. Cautiously I opened my eyes and moved my arms slightly so I could see what was going on. Tony was in the air, by like a few inches but still in the air completely immobile. Then it finally sank in: I was doing that.

I turned my head to face the others who just stared, silently and shocked at Tony, 'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!' I screamed. They all averted their attention back to say.

'How the fuck are you doing that?' Alysha asked shocked.

'Oh let me just get my manual out- I don't fucking know! Now can someone help me because my arms are fucking killing me!' I yelled again.

'Trying pushing him backwards with your arms, see if it works.' Simon instructed.

I nodded slightly in affirmation and strained my arms, trying to push him back, 'Fuck he's heavy.' I muttered, beads of perspiration building on my forehead. With one more force I pushed my arms forward sending him to fly backwards slightly giving me only a little bit of time to scramble to my feet. To my surprise though somebody was helping me grabbing me from behind and lifting me up, I turned my head to see that it was Nathan.

Tony ran towards us again but before he could get to any of us Kelly grabbed the fire extinguisher and whacked him over the head, dropped to the floor immediately. Blood spewed out of his head. I grimaced at the sight.

'Is he dead?' I asked feverishly.

'Well I'm no expert but you see the way his heads caved in there?' Nathan replied sarcastically.

Slowly Kelly took a couple of steps towards him to make sure that he was dead when he abruptly opens his eyes and grabs Kelly's foot, what took place after wasn't pretty but Kelly's foot was now covered with Tony's brain.

'That should do it.' Nathan mumbled.

'You killed our probation worker.' Curtis said accusingly.

'I had to, 'e was gonna kill all of us!' She said desperately.

'Guys!' I bellowed as an attempt to gain their attention, 'What are we going to do? I'm not sure if it's sunk in yet but we have two dead bodies here, one of which we're _all _guilty of murdering!'

'We call the police and tell them it was self-defense!' Curtis said desperately.

'Yeah, yeah!' Alysha chimed, 'They'll do some CSI shit and figure it out!'

'They won't do any CSI shit, we'll be banged up right away!' I declared, shattering their little delusion.

'We tell them what happened! We stick to our story!' Curtis told us, trying to back up his idea.

'An' wot do we tell them? That you can turn back time, he can turn invisible and she can pick things up without touching them! We'll sound mental!' Kelly argue back.

'If there's no body, there's no crime.' Simon's quiet voice spoke up, we all focused our attention on him.

'What?'

'We can bury the under the flyover, no one will have to know.' Simon elaborated.

'Oh, yeah, because walking out with two dead bodies won't look suspicious at all.' Curtis scoffed.

Nathan clicked his fingers, 'No, no, no it might just work. We give them a little,' Nathan whistled at them in a circular motion, 'Fix them up a bit and put them in a wheelchair each and it'll just look like a group of young offenders taking a couple of specials out for a walk.' He informed us.

I looked at him slightly surprised, 'That might just work actually.'

We threw Tony and Gary into the ditch we had dug up and started throwing mud back on them. 'I'm pretty sure this breaches the terms of my ASBO.' Nathan joked, I couldn't help but smirk.

'So I'm guessing it goes without saying we don't tell anyone about this right.' I confirmed.

'Yah, we can't tell anyone.' Kelly agreed.

'I'm not telling anyone, I cannot be a freak.' Alysha remarked. It went without saying that Nathan and Simon weren't going to say anything, we all turned to face Curtis who was being suspiciously quiet.

'There's no going back now.' Nathan said to him.

'Apparently.' I mumbled under my breath.

'You're _black _and _famous. _You're worse off than the rest of here.' Nathan informed him much to Curtis's dismay.

'I shouldn't even be here.' Curtis bit one more time before throwing mud on Tony's face.

'How did you do that wiv ya power?' Kelly asked Alysha.

'I don't know.' She shrugged.

'Didn't you say you wanted to piss on her tits?' Nathan asked Simon openly in front of all of us, 'Best to keep that type of thing between you and your internet service provider.' He advised him. I just shared an exasperated look with Curtis.

'What about you and your power? What's that meant to be?' Kelly asked me.

I shrugged a response, 'I don't even know myself. The power didn't make it any easier to lift Tony though, might as well just fucking pick him up myself.'

'Wait, hold on a second. All of you have a power, he can do someth- He can do something! And I can't?!' Nathan exclaimed, pointing to Simon, 'Where's the logic? I was in that storm to.'

'Maybe you can do something, you just haven't found it yet.' Simon suggested.

'Yeah, yeah.' Nathan murmured perking up at the idea, 'Maybe I can't feel pain!' I took this as my opportunity as a chance to whack him around the face since I've been wanting to do it all day, apparently Kelly wanted to do the same thing because we both spontaneously whacked him around the head.

'Ow!' He cried, 'Stop hitting me!'

I always had myself out to be as a pretty good liar, I could lie without even breaking a sweat but apparently when you're being questioned about the whereabouts of your previous probation worker whom you had murdered and buried under a bridge, it's a totally different story. I was pretty convinced that if it wasn't for the extra layer of foundation I caked on today my face would be doing a pretty good impression of these bloody jumpsuits cos it bloody felt like it.

'So if you have any information about Tony or Gary please tell me, their family are extremely worried.' We just all shrugged, acting as if we hadn't had a clue as to where they were. She seemed to buy it, I wanted to scream in relief until Nathan stuck his hand up.

'I have some information…' And so went on a horrific story about Nathan catching Tony and Gary bumming each other in the toilets in very graphic detail and something about daddy cool. 'So my presumption is that they went of to continue with their illicit affair and I ask you, who are we? Who are we to judge them?' Was what he decided to finish his story with. The new probation worker, Sally looked as if she was going to cry so she just turned and walked away.

Eventually we went to the roof, I watched Sally below us gaze out into the lake before turning to leave and go back inside. 'So I think that we got away with it.'

'Do you actually believe that or are you just an idiot?' Curtis demanded.

'Yes, I actually believe it.' Nathan answered back. I took a sib of my beer.

'I wonder if there's any others with these bullshit powers.' I wondered out loud.

'Nah,' Nathan dismissed, 'That type of thing only happens in America.' He declared confidently as we all stared ahead. 'And where's my bloody power?!' He was still on that.

'Maybe you can fly.' Simon tried to help.

'Yes, there's always one who can fly!' He went and turned around, walking towards a chair and climbing on it.

'No, you can't fly.' Kelly sighed as if she was tired, like a mother with a child. Nathan jumped of the chair and land straight on the floor.

'See? I fockin told you.'

'Wait, we shouldn't dismiss the theory just yet. Nathan, jump off the building.' I commanded. I shared a grin with the rest of the group as Nathan laughed sarcastically walking back to his original standing spot.

'You're a fucking delight aren't you?' I just winked a response and took another sip.

'So, what next then?' Curtis asked.

'Maybe we're meant to be like super heroes?' Simon evoked, this got all of our attention.

'Uh, I did not sign up for that.' Alysha expressed to us all, totally horrified by the idea.

'Super heroes? Super heroes? No offence but in what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen. In what world would that be allowed to happen? Super heroes!' He retreated, 'I love this guy! You twat!' He then took the ciggeratte in his hand an said, 'I guarantee that by then end of this week it will be the same boring bullshit and it'll all blow over.'

'Oh yeah! Super heroes!' I mocked, 'I'll tell ya what! We can be the Asbo Six, nothing like a group of kids with a criminal record to help the children sleep at night.' _The Asbo Six, give me a break._


End file.
